


Affair Unwatched

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she does give her love to her king, she thinks only of him. When she is with him, she thinks only of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affair Unwatched

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Affair Unwatched  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: Tish  
> Characters: Zelda, Link, ensemble; strongly implied Zelda/Link  
> Summary: When she does give her love to her king, she thinks only of him. When she is with him, she thinks only of him.  
> Prompt: September 15th-"Legend of Zelda, Zelda/Link, Affair, “In a loveless marriage, she seeks love from her knight.”  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: het, affair, intimacy

When she knows that no one is watching her seriously, she is able to cast a sidelong glance to her knight. Link, of whom she had managed to successfully convince her father and new husband, the King that he should remain at her side.

They had conceded, unknowing of the continuing relations between the young queen and her knight. She is the youngest of his Queens, whether he knows or cares he does not show it.

It was, simply put, a loveless marriage that united the protection of the two kindgoms. An arranged loveless marriage, where she gave her love not to her king, but instead to her knight.

He, who was there for when her king was not. The knight who had risked his life countless times to save her from danger where her king had not done so.

When she does give her love and her body to her king, she thinks only of her knight. Pretending that he is her king. When she is with her knight and gives her love, her heart to him, she thinks only of him.

And when the eyes of the king, the court, and the kingdom are on her again, her eyes remain respectfully stuck on her king while her knight watches from the shadows.


End file.
